


Forbidden Fruits

by Stickarino



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: IF ANYTHINGS WEIRD IM SORRY BC I HAVENT READ THE MANGA, IM JUST GOING OFF THE ANIME, M/M, i will take suggests for any subclass of Adams or servamp sonas if u want, im down, kuromahi is the main ship, others will be relevant in chapters as the characters come in, this is roughly two decades after the anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickarino/pseuds/Stickarino
Summary: It had been some time since the Eves had become stronger subclasses, newly labeled Edens with strange abilities and even stronger connections to their servamps. However, a threat from C3 labs arises, something that no one could really have expected: a synthetic servamp, who goes by the name of Adam. Paired with his abnormally powered subclasses, the heat is coming on to the Edens and all that they hold dear. Only time can tell if they'll make it out alive a second time.





	Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> I hope for the most part my writing's in character. I've been working on this for a while and I'm really looking forward to doing more ;u; And hopefully by the next time I update I can get myself on a schedule! This was kind of hyped by others who responded to the idea post sO LETS GO

_He can feel the blood dripping down his face, his hands, every part of him. He feels a darkness within him pool, like sludge in his gut, churning and bubbling until he couldn’t help but wretch. Voices, they screamed, they left him with a pulsing headache that he knew wouldn’t fade for hours. The lights on the street were brighter than before because of this, they blinded him. But...that wasn’t important._  
  
_It had just been an evening walk to the store, something routine for them, now that Mahiru was in college. Or...had been in college. He was told to wait outside the store, because ‘you always make the trips take ten times longer!’, and though he was incredibly reluctant to oblige, a bribe of assorted junk foods was enough to satiate him. It took him far too long to feel a presence...a disgusting presence, practically covering every surface nearby with its malicious intent. And before he could even take a step, the glass of the small building’s windows shattered, scattering about and piercing Kuro’s skin more than once._  
  
_He burst into the dimly lit store, and if he had a heart, it definitely would have stopped. The shelves were knocked over, glass jars shattered and their contents painting the dusty tile-patterned floors. The door to the back room was soaked in red, and the coppery scent of blood nearly intoxicated him. And, standing in the center of it all, was a woman with hair white as snow, and a look akin to sadistic pleasure. She held Mahiru by the tufts of his chestnut hair, who was much too weak from his injury to even lift his arms. The woman looked to him, and flashed her fangs with that grotesque smile of hers._  
  
_“Sleepy Ash, the servamp of Sloth. Does this boy belong to you?”_  
  
_It was a kneejerk reaction, no thought to his movement. He never remembered being so fast in all his centuries of living. But suddenly he was there and there was a crushing crack faintly from the pavement outside. The Eve had no time to hit the ground before he was hoisted into Kuro’s arms, and when they rushed out, the woman was gone and there was a dent in the black street pavement._  
  
_His own wounds caught up to him, and before they could even get away from the scene he was on his knees with Mahiru tucked against his chest. He couldn’t tell what was blood, what was tears, spouting down his face. Each wheezing cough that came from his Eve was an eternity of agony._  
  
_“M-Mahiru--” He tried to choke out, but a sickeningly pale hand reached up to touch his lower lip. The Eve, his Eve, smiled at him with fondness. It made him feel ill._  
  
_“It’s...okay, Kuro. I’m okay. I’m just, really sleepy...you make me so--hgk--” His head rolled away from Kuro’s hold, and blood was spit with each rattle of his chest. “Ti-red…”_  
  
_He clutched Mahiru even tighter, his body feeling like a tremoring earth. Every word ripped his throat raw. “Mahiru, you can’t, you can’t go to sleep okay? Just stay awake. I’ll get you help..!”_  
  
_“Just for a second……please..”_  
  
_“No, you-you have to stay awake! Mahiru!!”_  
  
_Kuro supported his upper half as he hunched over his Eve, feeling his pulse growing softer and fainter with each passing moment. He had to think, he couldn’t get Mahiru to a hospital...he had to…_  
  
_“Mahiru…” Kuro nosed the boy’s neck lightly, savoring the feeling. He would apologize later, he promised himself. His mouth opened to reveal his fangs, unbeknownst to the fading life in his embrace. He can feel the flesh rip from his wrist, he feels him swallow it down, he did that, he made this happen, it’s all his fault--_  
  
  
“MAHIRU!” He flew up into a sitting position, chest heaving with pent up sobs and fear. He looked down at his lap and was only partially relieved when he found covered pooled over his lower end, pale skin clean of any disgusting substances. His mind still scream, Mahiru where IS MAHIRU WHERE IS HE, but was cut off by the sensation of slender fingers curling around his forearm.  
  
 Almost instantaneously, his head quieted and he felt light, like he could breathe normally once more. He turned his head and couldn’t help but give the softest sigh of relief. His Eve lay comfortably on his stomach in their shared bed, his heavy lidded eyes showing just how barely awake he was. He gave Kuro’s arm a soft tug until the Servamp laid back beside him, pulling him closer with his free arm.  
  
“Was it another nightmare?” He whispered into Kuro’s chest, though Kuro was certain he already knew the answer. It was like this most nights, where Mahiru would have to bring him back from the brink, back to the reality that he was alive. They were alive. Or...as alive as they could be. The breath of air that the touch brought helped him ignore the lack of a pulse on his beloved.  
  
 They’d found out some time ago, the attack on Mahiru that night hadn’t been the only one. Licht and Tetsu had fallen victim to the abnormally strong subclasses, and his siblings had made the same choice he did. Shortly after, Misono had mysteriously fallen ill, and Lily couldn’t bare to part from him. It felt unfitting to call them Eves, with the significant change they’d undergone. So they’d found a new title.  
  
Edens.  
  
They were stronger, more powerful. Mahiru had gained an ability to clear minds with a single, gentle touch. But of course, his power had its limits. He can recall a time or two where Mahiru’s need to relieve the others had caused him to pass out, only waking after close to a half a day’s rest. He was always one to worry Kuro, despite the Eve saying he didn’t have to be so concerned.  
  
He was tugged from his thoughts once more at the feeling of lips pressing delicately to his jaw, and he buried his nose in Mahiru’s hair.  
  
“Just the usual ones. It’s getting annoying..”  
  
“You know you can talk to me if you need to.”  
  
“But that’s troublesome.”  
  
“Kuro.” The Eve promptly pulled away, sitting up and turning to look down at his Servamp. “Do you trust me?”  
  
Kuro’s brow furrowed. “Mahiru, you know I-”  
  


“Do. You. Trust. Me?”

  
“.....”  
  
Mahiru took his hand gently, their fingers subconsciously entwining. He gave a look, a look Kuro could not shy away from. He knew just how to make the vampire melt..  
  
“I just…” He started, carefully pulling himself up as well. “Do you regret this? What I did to you.”  
  
The hold faltered ever so slightly, before coming back stronger. “Kuro. You shouldn’t hang up on this, after all these years.”  
  
“It’s kind of hard not to, considering everything that’s happened. And you didn’t answer my question.”  
  
“Because I shouldn’t have to!”  
  
“Again with _shouldn’t.”_  
  
Mahiru scrunched his nose in distaste with Kuro’s attitude, and took the other’s cheek with his free hand. Tugging him forward, he planted a soft kiss on his lips, which Kuro quickly sunk into. Their hands slipped away from each other in favor of wrapping around necks, sliding down the small of backs. The Eve hit the bed with a soft plunk, Kuro pulling away with a hesitation in his movements. Mahiru smiled, and he could swear he felt the vampire taking his words in like air.  
  
“I could never regret this. I love you, Kuro.”  
  
His mouth was captured again, and Mahiru decided perhaps being a bit lazy this morning was..okay.  
  
\---  
  
In the depths of C3 labs, however, a beast stirred. He was being prepped, prepared. Trained, like a prized fighting dog. His cell was drenched in red, a color he felt suited him. Beside the barred door sat his handler, who held a clipboard and plastered a smile onto his face.  
  
“Tell me, are you excited? Your first job since your transformation. And it’s a big one, too. I’m sure that friendly little Eve..or Eden, as they now prefer, will love to keep you company. I only hope you can...control yourself well enough.”  
  
The scientist was startled by a heavy clanging against the bars, signifying that the subject was very anxious. He chuckled, eyes rolling behind his glasses.  
  
“Very well. Let’s get this show on the road, _Adam.”_


End file.
